


Too Late, Lodge

by chxronica



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, tw: suicidal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxronica/pseuds/chxronica
Summary: Soulmate AU where you soulmates date of death is written on your wrist





	Too Late, Lodge

Veronica Lodge didn’t realize that Cheryl Blossom was her soulmate until it was too late. The date on her wrist had haunted her because she hadn’t even meant them and yet it was so soon.

The day that she got the last text from Cheryl was the day that destroyed her. “She’s at the river!” She cried and pulled her boyfriend and her friends to the river.

She called out to Cheryl and she was so sure that she could save her, but the ice broke. “Cheryl!” Running out onto the ice she begged Archie to save her.

In the end, they couldn’t save her. All they could pull out was a body. She was gone. Gone before they could even tried to save her.

Nobody understood why Veronica really sat there next to Cheryl’s lifeless body, sobbing as they pulled her away. They didn’t understand what had happened to her. None of them had lost their soulmate without even knowing it was their soulmate.

For the weeks and even month to come Veronica started to stay more and more in her room and talk less and less with all her friends. She couldn’t face them. Couldn’t tell them why her death affected her so much more than the other.

Finally dragging herself out of bed Veronica put on one of her dark dresses and draped her coat over her. She walked into Pop’s and looked around making sure no one would try and confront her.

She picked up her order, a burger, and a strawberry milkshake without the cherry. In a way she was proud of herself, it was her first real meal in months.

Turning around she pulled her hood over her head as Betty spotted her. “Veronica come sit with us!” She called out and not wanting anymore backlash she did.

She continued to have lunch with Betty at least twice a week for the next two much. Then Betty started to bring their other friends and it was harder for her to talk. To avoid everything she had been avoiding for the last six months.

One day she couldn’t avoid the conversation she had tried to avoid so much. “Hey, Veronica! Wait up!” Archie called and jogged up to the place where Veronica had stopped mid step.

“Can we talk?” Archie asked and gave his girlfriend or just friend? a concerned look. Veronica slowly nodded and let him lead her to a nearby bench.

She sighed and looked up at Archie not having the energy to talk about anything, but wanted to give him a chance. “I’ve been thinking these past few months and I really think you’re my soulmate.”

At those words, Veronica broke down sobbing, not caring that she was in public. She viciously shook her head. “You aren’t my soulmate.” Is all she can manage to get out.

“Do you know that though? Have you meant your soulmate?” Archie asked a hurt expression taking over his features, and it killed her.

Shaking her head again Veronica let her hand drift down to the bracelet that was covering the neat date embedded in her wrist. “I knew her.” She mumbled and pulled off the bracelet, showing the date Cheryl ki… died.

His look went from hurt to sympathetic and pulled her into a tight hug. “I am so so sorry, Veronica.” He said finally understanding why she had been so secluded the last few months.

Veronica nodded and let him hold her. She hadn’t told anyone that Cheryl Blossom was her soulmate and now she did. Maybe she didn’t think the other redhead in her life was the first person who she would tell, but he was the most understanding one.

Months went by and Veronica slowly started to spend more and more time talking to her friends and less and less time secluded in her room. She was happy. Not as happy as she was before Cheryl died but happy enough.

“Can I tell you something?” Archie asked one day when it was just the two of them at Pop’s.

“Of course you can, Archie.” She said and gave him a worried look.

“I lied…” He began but quickly trailed off. “About thinking you were my soulmate. My soulmate has been dead since I was eight.” He finished when Veronica gave him a confused look.

“I’m sorry,” Veronica admitted and moved to the other side of the booth, hugging Archie. It’s what he did for her.

“I always had a feeling that Cheryl was your soulmate and so I wanted to make you happy. Since we both didn’t have our soulmates in the world.” He said quietly as a tear slid down his cheek.

Veronica nodded and they talked all night about the things that they would never be able to experience. Eventually, that talking lead them to fall in love again. They might not be soulmates but they could make each other as happy as they could be without their other halves. 


End file.
